The Hanyou's Tale
by Neecha
Summary: When a great battle of some forgotten past suddenly ends up in the lives of our demon hunters, how will they live through it. when it's not Naraku behind it, but someone more powerful..........
1. Prolouge: The Legend of The Vampire

Okay, I'm going to write the prologue to this, yes, PROLOGUE. It will have Inuyasha in it. Just let me type it up. Inspired by Linkin Park's "Reanimation", well, mostly track 2. Enjoy! *************************************************************  
  
There was a time, before hanyous and humans had ever fought each other. Before written history even. Demons wreaked havoc all across the land, spreading fear and terror into the hearts of humans and hanyous. The demon's leader was a power-hungry wolf demon, named Kyuketsuki, or The Vampire. Kyuketsuki was the living embodiment of evil, his madness proving that. By using powerful magic, he possessed all demons within his grasp. Hordes of them surrounded villages and created massive carnage.  
  
Hanyous were spared of Kyuketsuki's grasp. Their human blood couldn't become possessed. Hanyous gathered their remaining allies, humans included, and prepared for a great war. But, they were without a leader.  
  
"I will lead us against Kyuketsuki," came the voice of a teenage dog hanyou. The rest of them looked upon him with shocked faces.  
  
"You? Who are you? Are you mad?" came worried human voices. The hanyou looked to them, golden eyes blazing. His white hair waved as his equally white dog ears twitched.  
  
"I am Koji, son of a lord demon who perished fighting The Vampire. I plan to have revenge." No one dared to persuade him otherwise.  
  
And then the time for war came. Many battles were won, some were lost, but it would be this last battle to decide the land's fate. Humans and hanyous drew their swords in defense of their lands, while the demons roared and grunted wild war cries to arouse their fighting stances. No one knew who struck first, but a severed human head rolled between both combating parties.  
  
Koji knew that Kyuketsuki would come. Being the bloodthirsty demon he was, he would come. Kyuketsuki stood unprotected, his black hair hiding his face. With a spring, he tackled Koji to the ground. The two wrestled about, avoiding fallen dead.  
  
Koji reached to his waist and pulled his sword, pooling with a flaming aura. With a swift swing, he severed the wolf demon's left hand. He screeched and withdrew his hand, while he bit Koji's neck. Koji gasped, and kicked him off with stubborn feet.  
  
Kyuketsuki was then able to draw a sword himself. A demon's sword is a fearful thing to face.  
  
The swords clashed as both hanyou and demon growled. Their strength had weakened greatly. But, Koji's sword soon pierced the flesh of The Vampire, finding a way to his blackened heart. However, this left Koji open for a sneaky dagger, thrust into his own beating heart.  
  
The mad wolf-demon laughed, coughing up blood. "So. . .we die together. How delightful, someone to keep me company in Hell." Koji didn't want to listen to his words. He twisted his sword, severing The Vampire's own heart from his body. The great evil had been eliminated.  
  
But Koji wouldn't get to live for a celebration. That dagger was dipped in a vile poison, which was ebbing into his blood. As he perished upon the battlefield, he made one last wish. That wish was that such a bloody battle, no matter what the cause, would never happen again.  
  
Koji's wish was betrayed when humans began to mistrust their hanyou brethren. Unwanted by humans, mistrusted by demons, the great forces had become broken. Kyuketsuki's evil was still present in the lands. Btu, Koji's hope would always haunt that evil, looking for another way to defeat it, and then rest it's soul. ************************************************************* As I said, this is only the prologue, there's more to come. Inuyasha will be in here, as well as all of the characters. But, for once, Naraku's not the one to worry about. Review for faster updating! 


	2. Chapter 1: Jasmine and Rain

Hello everybody! It's been a long time since I've updated anything (computer was down). Nobody's reviewed yet, but I'll update anyways. Enjoy! ************************************************************************  
  
Formulas. Kagome's mind was filled to the brim with formulas. She was so behind in school. She thought taking her math to Sengoku Jidai was a good idea. Big mistake. Inuyasha's competitive spirit was taking charge of his life, arousing arguments left and right. He wasn't going to stop.  
  
She slammed her textbook shut, alarming Inuyasha and Miroku from their profane argument. With a killer's glare, she began to walk towards the two. Miroku made a hasty dash and escaped, leaving the hanyou to face Kagome's wrath. He tried to back away, but found himself cornered into the hut's wall. Still, she approached him, the look of death in her eyes. Once close enough, she grabbed his kimono top and pulled his face into hers.  
  
"Watch your language. I'm trying to do homework," she said in a forceful manner. She then released his kimono from her grasp. Walking away from Inuyasha, she became surprised at her actions. She pondered over her hostile outburst, and then remembered that Inuyasha almost cried when Shippo bonked him on the head a few days ago. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She would talk it over with Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was searching. For what, he didn't know. It was the smell that lured him. Evil had a scent like jasmine: sweet and seducing. This scent was mixed with blood, sweat, and agony. Moving faster, he soon found himself next to a scarred and torn field, empty and barren. He dared not enter, for this was a sacred place for hanyous. Only they remember the great battle of Koji and The Vampire, good and evil. Humans and hanyous against demons beyond imaginable. Ask a human about any facts of this, they would say wives tales. But Inuyasha knew better, for the smell of jasmine pooled from this area.  
  
Inuyasha had heard the tale from his mother, who had heard it from his father. He believed it, and would always. A sudden urge filled his mind. Was it wrong to see the spot on which evil had perished?  
  
And so, he stepped into the lonely field. Every muscle in his body shuddered. He was perhaps the first hanyou in hundreds, maybe even thousands of years to step into this place. The jasmine scent got stronger with every step he took, until it became mixed with the scent of rain: the scent of good. He had found the spot where the final blows were dealt. And to prove it, a jasmine flower and a bud of some unknown flower were entwined together, as if in a battle for life. He bent down and touched the bud.  
  
A thorn grew from the bud, pricking Inuyasha's finger. He was falling into darkness, into sleep. When he would wake, his life and his friends lives would be mixed up in one of the greatest wars of their lives. ************************************************************************ Good, yes??? Update, now!!!! Thank you! 


End file.
